


Celebration.

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Intulogical, M/M, Shurikens, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Face twisting into an ugly frown, he sighed. “I would rather go to my room. The Duke will not be making an appearance for now.”“How do you know?” Virgil narrowed his eyes as Logan’s patience ran thin.“Virgil, he has nothing to gain from visiting us. I’m sure Roman is far more stronger than him anyways. “ Of course, the evidencemostdefinitely proved so.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredPanAndNotAFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanAndNotAFan/gifts).



> is this fluffy? no  
> is it wholesome tho? i hope

Logan observed the scene in front of him, eyes narowed as he peeked over the rim of his mug. Patton was frantically rummaging through the freezer for a bag of frozen peas as Roman lay on the couch, groaning. Virgil geld an ice pack to Roman’s head, brushing his hair out of eyes. Stifling a grin, Logan held his mug over his lips. Moving over to where Roman lay, he decided to put his… ~~friend?~~ colleleague out of misery. Laying a hand on his forehead, he cpncentrated hard on how illogical it was to have a wound from a fake mace that was swung incorrectly. His hand started growing warm and Roman sighed in relief, whimpers dying out slowly. Logan once again tried to hide the way his lips quirked upwards.

“Thank you so much, Logan! I am forever in your debt!” Virgil turned to Logan with barely concealed surprise on his face.

“How did you do that?”

Logan pushed his glasses up, satisfied. “I can manipulate things as long as they are illogical. For example, Remus’-“

“Nothing about Remus makes sense! Why does Thomas have him, I just don’t get it! Isn’t one pristine prince enough!” Roman pouted as Virgil laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ro, don’t worry about it …” 

Logan sat back down, not struggling to hide any signs of happiness anymore. His fifteen seconds of fame were over - he knew this better than any one, knew the way he was always less important when compared to the other sides. Everyone else fawned over Roman and his non-existent injuries. Didn’t Logan also - whatever. There was no use spoiling his mood. Today was special and special it would remain. 

“… right, Logan?” Patton’s voice caught his attention as he looked at Logan expectantly. “Shouldn’t we all stick together now?”

“Figuratively, yes.”

“Well, I meant that we should all stay within each other’s sights, y’know! Like in one room! So we can all be safe and you can heal us if need be!” 

Uh, no.

“Patton,” He heard a distant crash coming from where he approximated his room to be, “that is absolutely unnecessary.” Placing his mug down, he pulled at his tie. He needed to leave. Now.

“But -“ Another bang, quieter than before. He could barely contain his excitement, could it be -?

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall be heading to my room.” He started towards the stairs when Virgil called out.

“What? Why?” 

Fixing him with a glare, he stated: “Healing Roman had left me rather tired. I would appreciate some uninterrupted rest.” There was no way they could object to that. 

“Well, you can sleep here!” Roman bounced up on his feet, presenting the couch to Logan. 

“That way we’ll all be safe from that _monster_!” 

Face twisting into an ugly frown, he sighed. “I would rather go to my room. The Duke will not be making an appearance for now.” 

“How do you know?” Virgil narrowed his eyes as Logan’s patience ran thin. 

“Virgil, he has nothing to gain from visiting us. I’m sure Roman is far more stronger than him anyways. “ Of course, the evidence _most_ definitely proved so. 

“Of course! My dearest knight, I shall protect you!”

“Knight? What knight? Uh, no thank you!”

Taking this opportunity, Logan started up the stairs, doing his best to remain passive and neutral. Once he was sure they couldn’t see him, he bound up the stairs, skipping two in an act of complete stupidity, hands griping the railings as hard as he could. Stumbling in front of his door, he took a moment to regain his breath, a smile creeping up on his face. Heaving, he rested his hand on the doorknob, and took deep breaths. He would be so, so disappointed if he wasn’t in there, that would have been the most anti-climatic thing ever. ~~And quite possibly the worst thing to ever happen to Logan~~.

Twisting the doorknob open, he noted how it was still warm as joy sparked in his chest, opening the door to see -

“Remus!” The side in question turned just as Logan closed the door, when Logan realised. Something was wrong. “Remus?” 

He stood near Logan’s desk, a pen in his hand, head bowed. His shoulders curled forward as he took in a shaky breath. Rushing up to him, Logan noted that his eyes were watery, brimming with tears. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” The words barely left his mouth when Remus broke, tears flooding down his face as he turned away from Logan, fists coming up to scrub at his eyes, pen clattering on the floor.

“Lo, I am so, so, so sorry, I didn’t - I didn’t -“ Came the sputtering response. Gathering the sobbing side in his arms, he pulled him close, rubbing his back. “I’m so sorry, Lo, I _promise_ I-“

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s fine, okay?” Logan whispered, heartbreaking every time Remus gasped for air. “Just breath for now, you can do it.” Remus buried his face in Logan’s chest, sniffing occasionally. Just when Logan was about to ask him, he turned his face to the side, clearing his throat.

“I… Lo, I’m so sorry.” His voice was hoarse, thin and vulnerable. “I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I _hit_ you! I - _fuck_ , I’m so sorry.”

“Remus. You know that didn’t hurt me, we practised it before. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” They had planned out Remus’ entrance, from the song to how he would throw the shuriken. Remus had voiced his doubts and how he ‘really, really, really didn’t want to hurt’ Logan. But he wasn’t actually hitting him. Logan could never get physically hurt as it never made any sense - he was a figment of Thomas’ imagination. And they agreed that it was the most effective tactic they had. “I’m perfectly fine, Rem.”

“I know, but you - it, it still looked so _real_ , I would never, never do that, Lo, I’m so -“ Tugging him closer, Logan kissed his head. 

“I trust you Remus. I _know_ you. I’m fine, and I’m sorry for making you do that.” Remus hummed in response, squeezing Logan’s waist. 

“Bed?” He nodded against his chest, tears finally stopping. They stumbled to his bed, not letting go of each other and collapsed against his pillows. Logan smiled at Remus, wiping away a stray tear on his cheek. Remus returned a ghost of a smile, just barely there - well, it was something. Remus nuzzled closer, placing his head just above where Logan’s heart was and sighed, the steady rhythm of his heart always calming Remus down. Logan ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, carefully untangling it, fiddling with his grey streak.  
Tomorrow, they would wake up and drag Deceit into their celebrations, Remus would jump up and down, retelling his version of things and Logan would playfully refute him. They would wander around in the imagination, and if Logan saw that the fireplace had some familiar looking star-shaped pieces of metal, he wouldn’t say anything.

***

“They didn’t even see me. Seven whole minutes, I stood there and they didn’t even notice. Fucking nerds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!! hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
